


absolute hope's birthday | komahina

by komaedakun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, No Smut, Post-Killing School Trip (Danganronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: hinata is one inch taller than komaeda in the japanese version so dont give me anything about nagito being taller
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	absolute hope's birthday | komahina

**Author's Note:**

> hinata is one inch taller than komaeda in the japanese version so dont give me anything about nagito being taller

"Would you look at that, Hinata-kun? Almost ten minutes until your birthday!" I exclaim, pointing at Hinata's watch. This is only our second New Year's Eve out of the simulation so most of the girls decided we should have a party at the beach house on Chandler Beach. Souda and Nidai supposedly have a fireworks show rigged to go off right at midnight! Hinata laughs. "Not really, I was born around 3 am! But it is almost a new year... I wonder what the universe has in store for us this time around?" He wonders, gazing at the sky. Hinata was always barely taller than me, but he's hit something of a late growth spurt recently. "Heyyy y'all!" Mioda calls, running over to us on the beach. "Five minutes till midnight! Come get some champagne, loverbirds~" She winks, gesturing back at the beach house where Hanamura has set up a gorgeous spread of food and drink. "Alright, alright we're coming..." Hinata rolls his eyes and pulls me by the wrist to the warmly lit beach house. Koizumi has put up pictures of our memories from the past year on a huge corkboard surrounded by twinkling lights and Mioda and Souda got a karaoke machine working. Mioda is trying to get Tsumiki to sing a duet with her, and it doesn't look like she's being that convincing. 

I drift a little ways away from Hinata, just far enough to reach the refreshments table to pour some champagne for Hinata and me. "Drink up, Hinata-kun," I giggle, handing him an elegant flute. He takes it from me and clinks it to my glass. "Hey," He starts, swirling his drink gently. "I'm just... I'm really glad I have you, especially after all we've been through..." Hinata admits, blushing. He can be such a softie when he wants to. “I’m glad we can have this too... I can’t say it’s been the best year of my life but it’s definitely been a lot easier with you. We’ve made some great memories haven’t we?” I put my left arm around his waist and give him a kind of half hug, and taking a sip with my right. He leans down a bit and gives me a kiss on my head. “Hinata-kun, you know we’re supposed to kiss at midnight, not before! You cheated~“ I tease.   
  


“Guys come on!” Sonia calls from outside. “It’s almost time for the fireworks!” Most of our class cheers as they make their way out to the beach. I sit down on a beach towel with Hinata, just a few feet from the quiet waves.   
  
“Ten... nine... eight! seven... six... five... four.. three.. two...” Our friends count down. At the last second I turn Hinata’s face towards mine. “One!” I whisper, kissing him just as the fireworks explode above us, as our friends either cheer for the show or share their own midnight kisses. Hinata is such a sucker for the simplest things, it’s adorable. He melts right into it and acts like it’s the first time he’s ever been kissed.

“Happy birthday, Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> saw someone else posted a New Years fic before I did and got jealous bc I was supposed to be the first (if ur seeing this it’s ok I am just insane) so I’m finishing this at 3am happy birthday Hinata <333


End file.
